Isle of the Remnant
by princechonomelon
Summary: When they are sucked through a strange portal and into the world of RWBY, how will they escape? They have the help of Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and the rest of the teams, but will they get home in time for the coronation?
1. Chapter 1 - Auradon

_The world of Auradon was such a nice place to be. So much joy and cheerfulness and the people here made you feel at home. Unless you just got teleported in the middle of a courtyard with nowhere to go!_

 _Anyway, we'll get to that part later. Right now, were in Auradon, and this is where the story starts._

The grass had surrounded what was left off the path, as birch and oak trees surrounded them, watching their every movement. Mal liked this time, where she could just sit and watch the skies, but not now. They were sent out on a mission and if they didn't return by 5, they would be dead. It was 4:35. But to make matters even worse, Carlos and Jay had already disappeared.

"Not far now." Mal croaked, her voice sore from all the shouting at the boys to stop messing around. Evie just sighed and took her hand in hers.

"No biggie, also, I could've shouted at the boys." She giggled, as Mal looked at her with a fateful smile. Before as The boys went on ahead, Jay was trying to steal whilst Carlos, they expect, was just being Carlos.

"It's alright, they shouldn't go out of line anymore." Mal laughed, still walking at a slow pace with Evie down a small bridal path, with her boots crunching the leads into pieces.

The forest was extremely quiet and there was not an animal to be in sight. It was strange because normally you'd see the odd squirrel run up a tree or something, but right now, there was _nothing._

Mal looked worryingly down the rest of the bridalpath, trying to get the boys in sight. She continued to look down, before her foot slipped and she nearly fell down the edge of the hill, just before Evie caught her.

"Woah! Mal! Watch where your going next time!" She panicked, in a loving tone. Mal just looked and her as she brushed herself off.

"Its fine, Evie. I just can't see the boys..." she whispers, a hint of regret and worry in her voice. Evie looked at her with a shocked face, before it turned into a smile.

"I'm sure they're fine, Mal. They're probably just—" A terrified shout was heard from the edge of the burial path as Evie looked around, trying to find the source. Evie and Mal turned t eachother immediately before nodding and running down the length of the bridal path. That was Carlos' scream.

The shouts became louder as they zoomed down the walkway, tumbling over their feet ever once and a while. As Jay came into sight, Mal felt revlieved.

"Thank God." She shouted, her voice jerking as she stumbled down the hill, with Evie following close behind. Jay looked amazed. But not at them, at the cave, that they were directly outside of, with no sign of Carlos.

Mal skidded to the bottom of the hill with a halt, before stopping in front of Jay and putting her hands on her hips.

"Jay?! Where's 'los?" She asked, with her face full of anger. Jay didn't turn to look at her, but instead he had his mouth gaped open as Mal looked down the cave. It was a portal, with blue and purple spirals ingraved in the casing of the musical and rythmitic power.

Evie fell over behind Mal, but Mal just took steps closer to this portal, with her eyes full of curiosity. Jay suddenly snapped out of his dreamland, as he turned to Mal with a teddies yet amazed look on his face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." Jay turned to Mal, who had turned round and helped Evie up off her position on the floor.

"Carlos went through."

"WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Remnant

The ends to a view of several ships carrying students and docking at the entrance of the school. As soon as one lands, The blonde boy emerges and goes over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch.

Ruby and Yang, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of Beacon. They walked into the entrance of the academy grounds, before looking around with their mouthed gaped.

"Wow…" they both sighed, before Yang looked over to Ruby with bright eyes.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" She laughed, before Many more students walked past them, which really made Ruby very excited.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby squeals as she tries to get closer. But Yang pulls her sister back by her hood.

"Ow! Ooow!" She yelps, her arms reaching out for the weapons. Yang just sighs.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang said, shrugging off the fact that Ruby had a secret attraction to death weapons.

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" She sighed, her eyes dreamily closing as she replayed all the weapons back in her head. Yang just sighed, again.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Ruby gasped in horror as she transformered her weapon into its sythce form, before shyly hiding it behind her back.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." she sighed, yang just laughed before playfully pushing Ruby's hood down on her face.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang asked, as Ruby took off her hood as she slowly looked up at Yang.

"But... why would I need friends if I have you?" She asked, her eyes growing wide as a playful smirk played on her lips.

"Well..." as if it was a flash, a group of other students surrounded Yang and they all dash down the road, with Yang among them. "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!" She shouted, before she completely disappeared.

Ruby stood there spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" She quickly babbled, before stopping for a moment, before slowly speaking.

"I don't know what I'm doing..."

Just as Yang left and Ruby babbled, she fell backwards, and just to her luck, into a luggage cart, sending cases flying out in all directions. As Ruby opened her eyes slightly, Someone was standing over her.

"What are you doing?!" A girly voice said, wit her long white hair flowing down her back, with her combat skirt flowing in the wind with anger.Ruby's eyes widened as she began to get up on her hands.

"Uh, sorry!"

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" She screamed, as Ruby picked up a case from the floor.

"Uhhh…"

"Give me that!" She hissed, as she snatched the luggage from Ruby, before opening it and revealing its twinkling contents.

"This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" She explained, ruby just looked at her with a very confused expression.

"Uuuhhhh..." Runy repeated, not understanding or processing what she just said.

"What are you, brain-dead?"she shouted, holding out a vial of red dust and shutting the case forcefully.

"Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I... I know..." She said, coughing. When Weiss closed the case, dust puffed into her face.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" She shouted, even more up in Ruby's face. Ruby, who had been recievinh dust to her face, finally sneezes. When she sneezes, she erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes and exlectiecty right into Weiss. The bottle she had been holding flies over the counter used at the the feet of a young teenager, dressed in all black. The young girl notices it and picks it up, as she notices the schnee dust company logo in the side; she looks over at the scene before her.

Weiss is soon to be seen as she was covered in spot, before it soon disappears during her sissy fit.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" She hissed, before Ruby looked every embarrassed.

"I'm really, really sorry!" She said, appoligetically.

"Ugh, you complete dolt!" She shouted, "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" She shouted, as she leaned forward and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I-I..." ruby stuttered, before Weiss shouted again.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" She shouted, charging up another argument; Before being dragged down by Ruby, who was finally fed up.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" She growled, as she plastered a shocked face on Weiss.

"It's heiress, actually." Runy and Weiss both look over at the figure approaching with the bottle. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss smiled smugly before closing her eyes.

"Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." She smirked, her knowledge overtaking Weiss' royal status.

Weiss began to grow angry as Ruby chuckled.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" She shouted, before getting up in Blake's face and snatching the bottle from her hands, before walking off in a huff as her helpers gathered her bags and followed.

Ruby looked over at the storming-away Weiss. "

I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouted, before sighing. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." She tried to finish, before she sees The girl walking off as well, then collapses to the ground on her back.

"Welcome to Beacon..." she said, closing her eyes, before a shadow towered over her.

Said The blonde boy, holding out his hand " Hey... I'm Jaune."

Ruby smiled, before taking his hand.

"Ruby." She stood up. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship before?"

* * *

Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby and Jaune are walking.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" He chatted, as Ruby laughed before apologising.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." She explained, before laughing again.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" He retorted, before starting to laugh.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" He said, before ruby looked at him skepticly.

"Do they?" She asked, before Jaune's face dropped.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." He stuttered, his hand holding the back of his neck.

Ruby giggled, before an awkward silence fell.

So... I got this thing!" She smiled, before she pulled out Cresent Rose and jabbed it into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" He asked, slipping back at the sudden outburst.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby smiled, before Jaune looked confused.

"A-wha...?"

Ruby cocks it as she smiled. "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!" He laughed, before Ruby's face was plastered with curiosity.

"So what've you got?" She asked.

"Oh! I, uh..." he hesitated, before unsheathing his weapon. "I got this sword!"

"Ooooohh!" She whooped, clearly not impressed.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He smiled, before he got his scabbard out, raised his arm as it expanded the metal into his defence.

Ruby suddenly gained impression, whilst touching his sheild.

"So, what do they do?" She asked,

Jaune began to fumble with his shield as it retracts off his arm, then expands, then retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt.

" my shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Ruby understood his stupid mistake.

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" She asked.

Jaune sighed dejectedly.

"Yeah, it does..."

Ruby giggled, before looking down. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Jaune looked over at Ruby with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Wait -" he hesitiated, before he opened his eyes wider. "you made that?!"

"Of course!" She yelled, clapping her hands together. "All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in ." He explained, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughed, before covering her mouth. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." She explained, still holding crescent rose tightly.

"Yeah, the classics..." he said, as he sheathed his sword.

"So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" She asked, moving the subject on again.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" He said, walking along side Ruby down the grey path.

"Hmm." She hummed, looking around before realising.

"Hey, where are we going?" She asked, looking at him and then around.

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you." He explained. "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark?"

She laughed.

"Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

Another laugh.

"That's a 'no'."


	3. Chapter 3 - Meet

"WooOah!" Carlos screamed, facing upwards as the sky was looking down upon him. Carlos screamed even more as he landed with a 'Thud!' In a pile of bushes in the middle of a courtyard.

Over the other side of the courtyard, Ruby and Jaune were chatting; until they heard the scream and saw the portal spit 3 other 'things' out of it. There were 3 more screams, one low and two high, then there was silence.

Ruby and jaune looked at eachother before nodding and running to the crime scene.

"Jaune… Do you have any idea what's going on?" Asked Ruby, still handling crescent rose as she circled slowly around the bushes.

"Your telling me, I didn't think something would fall out of the sky!" Whimpered Jaune, who heard a rustling. His eyes widened as he saw an arm grab the edge of the bush. The arm had purple nail varnish.

"Ruby!" He shouted. Ruby ran to his side in a flash, before standing in front of Jaune and transforming Crescent Rose into her gun form.

"Who goes there?!" She shouted, her high voice slightly irritating the creature. The arm slowly pulled a body up along with it, before it showed a bit of purple, And more purple; before it showed a beautiful short haired girl, who didn't look impressed. The girls eyes widened, before she smiled and looked around.

"Carlos? Jay? E? Everyone ok?" She asks, before a small boy with white and black hair, with a red, white and black outfit popped up from behind with twigs stuck in his hair.

"Here." He said, before helping the other girl up, who had royal blue hair. Her face and hair were occupied with bits of twigs and leaves.

"Mal?" She asks, delusional. Ruby looked confusingly at the scene in front of her, before she started to slowly lower Crescent Rose as the victims were not hostile, but Jaune was still hiding behind Ruby and her gigantic weapon.

Mal looked over at The blue headed girl with a shocked yet happy expression. "Evie! You're ok!" She shouted, running up to her friend as she began to pull the twigs and leaves off her make-up caked face. The boy with Black and white hair brushed himself off and took the twigs out of his hair before he looked around. He suddenly stopped at the point when he saw Ruby, with her giant death weapon. His eyes widened, before he stood with his mouth gaped at the two. Mal turned around, looking at Carlos before her smile faded off her face.

"Carlos? What's wrong?" She asked, as Carlos pointed a shaking hand at the girl with a giant death weapon in her grasp. Mal followed the trail of Carlos point before turning around 180 so she was facing the girl. Mal smiled, before holding her stance as she put a hand on her hip.

"Look what we have here."

 **A/N I'm sorry it's short I've got lots of other stories to update on but it might take a lot longer to come up with the next chapter for this fanfiction so bear with me! thanks :)**

 **\- Cody**


	4. AN: Slow Updates

**_Helloooooo readers!_ How are you? Life good up to now? I'll give two responses:**

 **Good: 'Awh Yeah! Good on you!'**

 **Bad: 'Awh, I'm sorry. You can talk to Me anytime.'**

 **So yea, I do realize I've not been updating much, but I will, I'm just studying for GCSE's but I'll try to update them all as soon as possible. I'm just letting you know that these fan-fictions are still in my mind but I just haven't got time to writing them yet. I'm also working currently on a few chapters and I may start new stories of what i think people may like more than what I don't like or do etc.**

 **I do hope you understand why I may not be updating as much but these are still in progress, maybe a few will be on hold. Bare that in mind.**

 **I love you all!**

 **\- Cody :)**


	5. Long time no see

Wow.

All I can say is that it's been a long time since I checked in here.

A lot of things have changed since then.

I am a boy and I have finished high school.

I'm Abrosexual and i still love the fandom i write about.

...

All i can say, is that I'm sorry for not updating. It's been a long time.

A long , long time.

Maybe I'll update soon.

The prince


End file.
